The DNA Sequence and Analysis Core has been in operation for the past five years and has provided CFAR members with state-of-the-art automated sequencing and computer analysis capabilities. Major goals of the Sequence and Analysis Core have been: (i) to provide automated DNA sequencing capabilities to AIDS Center members through the availability and maintenance of an Applied Biosystems DNA Sequencer; (ii) to provide technical support and training in cycle sequencing methodologies utilizing both dye primer and dye terminator approaches; (iii) to maintain and update a comprehensive set of nucleic acids and protein sequence analysis programs from the Wisconsin Genetics Computer Group; (iv) to provide technical support and training in the use of these nucleic acid and protein sequence analysis programs. Providing these service, the Sequencing Core has supported over 50 funded grants and contracts of 38 CFAR members and has been instrumental for the preparation of over 180 manuscripts. Moreover, the automated DNA sequenator is an integral part of several currently funded research projects and is estimated to generate over 500,000 bp of raw sequence data in the next year. Finally, the sequence analysis and training aspect of the Sequencing Core is used by virtually all CFAR members who have a molecular biology program. Support for this resource which currently operates at a 50% charge-back level is thus instrumental for the continuing success of several HIV pathogenesis, vaccine, and drug studies currently conducted at UAB.